Meet The Parents
by Hearts Desire
Summary: -slash- Shannon and Sean O-'Hair go to visit Sean's parents ...


A/N- Alright, so I've been gone for a little while. I can't promise I'll be updating or writing anything in a constant flow. Also, it's short and it's not that good, but I hope you like it! I'm just writing when I feel it's right to post. not too much of my writing has been making sense lately, so that's one part of it. -hoping you're still with me! ~Kys~  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. And I'm not insinuating anything, either!  
  
  
  
Shout Out to JaSsy, who's been helping me out. And Cat for everything when I'm my alterego!  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: Meet The Parents  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think I can do this, Sean."  
  
"You can. Come on."  
  
"Why can't we just go home?"  
  
"Come. On. It's not going to be that bad. Geez, you act like I'm putting your life in danger."  
  
"You are. Come on, Seany, let's just go home and forget about this ..."  
  
  
  
Sean O'-Haire shook his head, catching the young blonde as he turned and tried to make his way back to the car.  
  
  
  
"No, we're not going through this again. We've put this off long enough. Let's just get through it and then it'll be over."  
  
"Sean ... "  
  
"Shannon. It's not gonna kill you."  
  
  
  
Shannon slumped his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"No, but your father might!"  
  
Sean chuckled, "No he won't."  
  
"How do you know? How many times have you come home and told your parents that you were dating a man?! NONE! That's what I thought!"  
  
"You weren't this nervous when we went to see your mom."  
  
"I'VE TOLD MY MOMMA THIS BEFORE!!"  
  
  
  
Sean shook his head and pulled his smal lover close. He felt bad that Shannon was so nervous, but it was extremely funny to see him blow up like this.  
  
  
  
"Honey. My parents know that I am bi. It won't matter to them that you're a guy and not a girl."  
  
"Sean, are you really sure about this? I mean, we've kept it from them for this long, why can't we just wait a little bit longer? Like, until I'm a bit more comfortable?"  
  
"Because I really think this is the time to tell them. Shannon, they'll love you. There's nothing to worry about. Take a deep breath and let's go."  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded against the broad chest and took a deep breath. He straightened his back and rolled back his shoulders, stepping slightly from his boyfriend. Sean wrapped an arm around Shannon's shoulders and started to lead him to the house, tightening his hold every time Shannon tried to turn back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Was it that bad?" Sean asked later that night as Shannon curled into his chest.  
  
"I hated it."  
  
"You hate my parents!?"  
  
"No! Seany, I liked your parents, I hated meeting them like that. Your dad watched us like a hawk all night and your mom kept glaring and asking at me." Shannon growled lowly.  
  
  
  
Sean rubbed a hand over Shannon's arm laughing silently.  
  
  
  
"Honey, that's her job."  
  
"My mom didn't aska bunch of questions."  
  
"She still asked questions."  
  
"She didn't stare at you."  
  
"No, but she studied me a good bit. Remember, right before dinner? She had me turn in a circle and she looked me over."  
  
  
  
Shannon snarled, he hated people correcting him, "Well she didn't watch our every move like your dad did. My daddy wouldn't do that either."  
  
"Would you quit putting down my family, ya goof?" Sean laughed.  
  
  
  
Shannon was silent for a little before deciding.  
  
  
  
"Your parents hate me."  
  
  
  
Sean sat up quickly onto an elbow causing Shannon to fly from his chest.  
  
  
  
"My parents do not hate you."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"They do to!"  
  
"Do we really have to have this arguement?"  
  
"Yes ..." Shannon said suggestively, running a finger down Sean's chest, "Unless you can think of something better to do."  
  
  
  
Sean smiled and quickly placed himself over his lover and kissed him deeply before settling back on his knees.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to stop thinking about my parents now?"  
  
"Not yet, but maybe if you'd get to work .." Shannon smiled.  
  
"Now I see why your mother said you were very persuasive."  
  
"Would you quit thinking about my mother and get to work?"  
  
  
  
Sean smiled, "Anything for going through the hell of meeting my parents...."  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
